1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to magnetoresistive (MR) magnetic data storage products. More particularly, the present invention relates to magnetoresistive magnetic data storage products with enhanced magnetic data storage density.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetoresistive magnetic data storage products and magnetoresistive magnetic data storage devices employ magnetoresistive materials for purposes of digital magnetic data storage. Magnetoresistive magnetic data storage devices typically include, but are not necessarily limited to spin tunneling devices which employ at minimum a free magnetoresistive material layer separated from a pinned magnetoresistive material layer by a dielectric spacer material layer. Spin tunneling devices may be magnetically programmed to provide non-volatile digital magnetic data storage incident to parallel or anti-parallel alignment of magnetic vectors within a free magnetoresistive material layer with respect to a pinned magnetoresistive material layer.
Magnetoresistive magnetic data storage products and devices are desirable in the digital data storage art insofar as magnetoresistive magnetic data storage products and devices are often readily monolithically integrated with semiconductor products and semiconductor devices.
While magnetoresistive magnetic data storage products and devices are thus clearly desirable, they are nonetheless not entirely without problems.
In that regard, magnetoresistive magnetic data storage products and devices are often difficult to fabricate with enhanced magnetic data storage density.
It is thus towards the foregoing object that the present invention is directed.
Various magnetoresistive magnetic data storage products and devices having desirable properties have been disclosed in the magnetoresistive magnetic data storage art.
Included but not limiting among the magnetoresistive magnetic data storage products and devices are those disclosed within: (1) Shi et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,959,880 (a magnetoresistive tunneling junction magnetoresistive magnetic data storage device which employs three magnetoresistive material layers); (2) Sandhu et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,756 (a magnetoresistive magnetic data storage device having a lower magnetoresistive material layer formed within a trench and an upper magnetoresistive material layer formed thereover and within an aperture defined by a pair of spacer layers); and (3) Tuttle, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,788 (a magnetoresistive magnetic data storage device which employs magnetic keeper layers).
The teachings of each of the foregoing references are incorporated herein fully by reference.
Desirable in the magnetoresistive magnetic data storage art are magnetoresistive magnetic data storage products and devices with enhanced magnetic data storage density.
It is towards the foregoing object that the present invention is directed.